Zapatillas de Ballet
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Universo Alterno. Se maldice a sí misma, por permitir que su desbocado corazón pensara por sí solo. Pero, sobretodo, maldice aquellas viejas y desgastadas zapatillas de ballet, las culpables de que su vida estuviera de cabeza. ¡Aquellas malditas, viejas y desgastadas zapatillas de ballet!


**Zapatillas de Ballet.**

_Se maldice a sí misma, por permitir que su desbocado corazón pensara por sí solo. Pero, sobretodo, maldice aquellas viejas y desgastadas zapatillas de ballet, las culpables de que su vida estuviera de cabeza. ¡Aquellas malditas, viejas y desgastadas zapatillas de ballet!_

* * *

Las luces se encienden. Camina al centro del escenario. Deja caer su bolso con parsimonia. No deben ser menos de las once de la noche, pero eso a ella poco le importa. Arregla su falda y alisa su camisa, ajusta su coleta. Está lista. La punta de sus delicados pies se alza con una infinita delicadeza que, de haber público, llamaría la atención de todas las miradas. Sus brazos se extienden a la altura de sus hombros y la música, como si supiera cuando debe comenzar, aligeró el ambiente con la suave melodía de que encanta al oído.

Y entonces, comienza todo.

Sus brazos se mueven con delicadeza al mismo ritmo de sus piernas que siguen con lentitud y calma a la música que deleita a la bailarina. Su cuerpo se mueve sobre el escenario con libertad. Ese es su mundo, su lugar. Conoce cada rincón y cada pisada es un nuevo amanecer en su universo. Su cabello, atrapado en una larga cola de caballo, intenta en vano soltarse como fuego furioso. Y su dulce mirada esmeralda están concentrados en cada movimiento como si fuera el último, sintiendo la música y el baile en ella. '_Mi baile, mi música, mi cuerpo'; _se repite mentalmente aquella mujer que tan elegantemente deslumbra el teatro.

La música acaba.

Y con calma, todo se detiene. Sus piernas vuelven a caer en el suelo con suavidad luego de un gran salto. Sus brazos se relajan al igual que su cuello, mientras la mujer retira mechones pelirrojos de su rostro que obstaculizan su mirada. La realidad llega a ella como si de un sueño se hubiese tratado. Sus tobillos vuelven a doler, aquella punzada amiga ya conocida para la pelirroja. Sus hombros sienten la presión del día recién acabado y sus ojos, el sueño que anhela. Se deja caer silenciosamente sobre el escenario, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Y maldice, en su interior, a aquél hombre que _debía_ odiar. Se maldice a sí misma, por permitir que su desbocado corazón pensara por sí solo. Pero, sobretodo, maldice aquellas viejas y desgastadas zapatillas de ballet, las culpables de que su vida estuviera de cabeza. _¡Aquellas malditas, viejas y desgastadas zapatillas de ballet!_

{…}

**Un año antes**

_Here comes the sun  
here comes the sun, and I say  
it's all right  
Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
here comes the sun  
here comes the sun, and I say  
it's all right_

La música de los Beatles recibió la mañana de Lilianne Evans, una joven pelirroja de veintantos años que disfrutaba de un buen sueño sin interrupciones hasta que el odiado regalo, –un despertador– de su mejor amiga había osado interrumpirla. Y sí, aunque quería matar a Emmaline Marshall en aquél momento, la quería mucho para realmente hacerlo.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama, desperezándose un poco. Un golpe suave en la puerta y Lily sonrió a su madre que entraba con cautela.

–Pasa, mamá. Ya estoy despierta. – Dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa a su madre, la cual entró, más aliviada, al cuarto de su hija. ¿Qué por que la pelirroja no había comprado un apartamento, independizándose? Por que cuando estaba en el banco, haciendo la larga cola para depositar el pago del apartamento, recibió una llamada que la echaría atrás en su decisión. _La muerte de su padre_. Lily había salido de la cola del banco y se había sentado en uno de los bancos, aguantando lágrimas que saldrían al llegar a su casa. Fueron momentos difíciles y Lily no encontró la fuerza para dejar a su madre viviendo sola, pues su hermana ya se había ido.

– ¿Hoy vas a la academia, Lily? –. Preguntó su madre y la pelirroja asintió, mientras se levantaba de la cama y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su madre en forma de saludo. Era una pregunta que su madre solía hacerle diariamente, aunque siempre solía escuchar la misma respuesta.

–Sí, quizás hoy llegue temprano. – Y su madre entiende que ese quizás es en realidad un; _No me esperes. _Sabe que su hija sacó su disciplina y sabe que, haga lo que haga, su pelirroja seguirá llegando tarde todas las noches a casa porque tiene un objetivo y cuando a una Evans se le cruza un objetivo al frente, muy pocas son las veces que no lo consigue. –El papel debe ser mío, mamá. Es decir, el papel de Adara nació para mí. Pelirroja, de ojos esmeralda–.

–_De una curiosa belleza, fuera de modestias._ Sí, lo sé, Lily. Lo has dicho en incontables ocasiones, pero, hija, ¿No te estarás sobre exigiendo demasiado? Tú eres una gran bailarina–, dijo la mujer mientras observaba como su hija iba de un lado a otro buscando que ponerse.

–Oh, por favor. Eso lo dices porqué eres mi madre y es tu trabajo decirlo–, expresó con una radiante sonrisa mientras entraba al baño con el conjunto de ropa en sus finas manos. –Mamá, sabes que quiero el papel con todas mis fuerzas y para conseguirlo, debo trabajar duramente. Con ese papel, me daré a conocer. Podré ser _alguien _en la vida, mamá. –Salió del baño nuevamente a la habitación y le sonrió con dulzura a su pelirroja madre que le miraba con aquella infinita preocupación típica en ella.

–Hija, ya eres _alguien _para mi, ¿Eso no basta? –. Lily suspiró mientras desviaba su mirada al espejo, a la vez que se hacía una larga cola de caballo.

–No, mamá. Debo ser _alguien _para mí. – Se acercó hasta dónde se encontraba su hermosa madre y depositó un dulce beso en su frente, antes de tomar su bolso al lado de su cama y salir de allí, cómo alma que lleva el diablo. Susan Evans entendió en ese momento que las ansias de superación de su hija no eran más que unas infinitas ganas de volver a encontrarse ella misma, aquella pelirroja que era verdaderamente feliz antes de la muerte de su padre.

{…}

James Potter era un hombre poderoso, pudiente y sin ningún tipo de preocupación en su buena vida. Era alguien por quién las chicas suspiraban, perdían el sueño y llamaban a gritos cuando lo necesitaban. Era una persona con buenos amigos y una hermosa novia, a la que le era infiel. Cosas de la vida, detalles que no estaba dispuesto a resolver. Con el Imperio Potter en sus manos, el joven podía considerarse el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra. Es decir, ¿Qué hombre no querría eso a los veintitantos años? Sí. Era un hombre con suerte. Era un hombre que estaba bueno. _Era un hombre bueno con suerte. _

Y era un hombre que no debía preocuparse por levantarse temprano. Es decir, para eso tenía a su siempre fiel y servidora Sra. Berenice, a la que él prefería llamar _Bere. _Era una señora regordeta de rostro simpaticón y algo bajita de estatura, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Era cómo una segunda madre para el joven de cabellos azabache, ya que gran parte de su crianza la había implementado ella. Y cómo decía, Bere lo levantaba siempre a tiempo.

Sin embargo, _ese _día en especial, el destino le tenía preparada una jugada diferente para el arrogante empresario.

Bere no logró llegar a tiempo a su habitación, porqué tropezó con el _gran_ pastor alemán de James, Pluto. –Sí, al chico le gustaba Disney, ¿Y? –. Desgraciadamente, la regordeta señora no calculó bien la distancia con el perro y el tropiezo le hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Soltó la bandeja con el desayuno del _Sr. Potter _en el aire y toda la comida que con tanto cariño había preparado, ahora se encontraba esparcida por el suelo siendo digerida por el viejo pastor alemán de once años. Por esto, Bere tardó veinticinco minutos más en despertar al señor Potter, el cuál con su típico mal humor matutino se levantó a cascarrabias para arreglarse enojado y posteriormente, salir de la casa en su _Mercedes_ negro sin desayunar.

Cómo si la rutina de James no estuviera ya lo suficientemente alterada, el _IPhone_ lo sacó de sus mal humorados pensamientos para escuchar la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea, lo cuál le pareció fatídico en aquél momento. Mientras Sirius gritaba en su oído palabras sin sentido sobre alguna otra de sus conquistas, el semáforo que James pasaría en aquél momento, se pasaba a rojo y el hombre, dispuesto a cruzar con rapidez, no pudo más que frenar bruscamente gracias a un destello color fuego frente a él.

Entendió que era una mujer, u hombre, –no había visto bien–, quién se había atravesado en su camino. El individuo sin identificar en cuestión se había devuelto por el rayado y él había estado a punto de atropellarlo. James, hecho una furia, bajó del carro dando un portazo, gesto que les hizo entender al resto que el hombre no se encontraba de humor para un accidente. Lo que vio James al llegar frente al _Mercedes _le dejó boquiabierta. Una pelirroja, algo remigalda y un poco flacucha, intentaba sacar un objeto rosa pálido de debajo de su rueda delantera, en vano.

– ¡Mueva el maldito auto! –. La mujer alzó su esmeralda mirada mientras seguía intentando sacar aquél objeto de la rueda. James intuyó que sería el par de la zapatilla de ballet que se encontraba unos pocos metros más allá, junto al resto de las cosas de la pelirroja, en el frío cemento. – ¿Qué, se ha quedado sin voz o es sordo? ¡MUEVA EL AUTO! –. Y sin poder evitarlo, James comenzó a reír. Con sonoras y amplias carcajadas que a ella le hicieron enfurecer más de lo que ya estaba. Sin ningún sentido lógico. Sólo le causaba gracia la situación. –Más o menos, ¿De que se ríe, imbécil? –. Las mejillas de porcelana de aquella chica se tiñeron de un rosa carmín, gracias a la rabia y eso sólo le hizo reír más.

–N-no lo… sé. –Y siguió riendo cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. La pelirroja se levantó de un salto y se acercó a él con su dedo índice en su dirección, amenazante.

–Escuché, loco, va a mover el carro AHORA y todo estará bien–. Su voz era susurrante. Arrastraba las palabras mientras hablaba, pero él no dejó de reír. Al contrario, sus carcajadas se prologaron.

– ¿O qué? –. Ella enarcó una de sus pelirrojas cejas, se acercó a su bolso tirado en el suelo, lo tomó y le pegó fuertemente en el abdomen al hombre. James dejó de reír.

–O eso, –la pequeña mujer lo observó con sus grandes orbes, esperando una respuesta. James retrocedió un par de pasos y Lily pudo jurar que vio sus ojos avellanas incendiarse de pura rabia. Aun así, ella no retrocedió sino que se quedó allí, esperando que aquél animal moviera el carro.

–Salvajita y todo ha salido la niña, ¿No? Vale, moveré el carro. –Para entonces, el tráfico que habían formado entre ambos, se quejaba por querer seguir con su camino. James se montó nuevamente en el carro y en lugar de echar hacía atrás, arrancó con gran velocidad, sobresaltando a Lily que se quitó de en medio con apuro.

– ¡MALDITO ENERGUMENO! –. Ella hubiera sido capaz de perseguir el carro, solo para matar a aquél imbécil, pero no lo hizo. Ya llegaba tarde a la academia y no podía permitirse un regaño por parte de la señora Mcgonagall. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a recoger sus cosas, esas que han sido esparcidas en el suelo cuando ha tropezado mientras cruzaba la calle antes del _accidente_, se percata de que falta algo. Algo que aquél hombre se debió haber llevado en su arranque; _su zapatilla de ballet. _

{…}

Echó una furia, James entró en su oficina, dando un portazo que a todos les indicó que no estaba de humor. Dejó caer la zapatilla, que por milagro no había sufrido daño en el camino, en la mesa y se sentó cerca de la ventana, pensando en lo mal que había comenzado su día. No había desayunado, lo que ya era malo de por sí. Iba calmado hasta que se apareció aquél incendio arrollador. Porque eso era la mujer histérica que se había encontrado. _Un arrollador incendio._

No había querido traer consigo la zapatilla de ballet. Poco le interesaba aquél objeto, pero se había quedado atorado en la rueda delantera derecha de su Mercedes y él no se había percatado. Lo que faltaba era que aquella tortura de mujer entrara en su oficina a golpearle y a echarle la culpa. ¡Ella se había atravesado! ¿Qué culpa podía tener él?

En lugar de la menuda pelirroja, Sirius Black, su _casi _hermano entró en la oficina, de mal humor también, al parecer. Dio un golpe seco en la mesa central y se sentó en uno de los sillones que James había mandado a importar desde Alemania.

–La próxima vez que me tranques, avísame, James–. El azabache lo observó largo rato, en silencio. Y sin darle importancia, volvió su mirada a la ventana. – ¡Me has dejado hablando solo! Remus hasta comenzó a reírse de mi mientras desayunábamos–, el hombre hizo un mohín, que en su rostro, no era más que un gesto de fastidio al saber que su amigo no le prestaba atención.

Sirius Black era un hombre que tenía rasgos elegantes y bien marcados, con finas facciones que no le hacían parecer menos masculino, sino todo lo contrario. Con una complexión gruesa y con un cuerpo bien trabajado, –tres horas, seis días a la semana–, era un hombre que fácilmente podía dejar a cualquier mujer sin respiración. Sobretodo con sus largos rizos que llegaban hasta su hombro, de un color tan negro como la noche y con aquél pequeño pendiente en su oreja derecha, que hacía recordar a un motorista en su mejor momento. Era fuerte e inspiraba riesgos, allí a donde iba. El factor que estuviera vestido de traje solo aumentaba el deseo por su persona.

James, al contrario, era más bien de aspecto ligeramente hosco. Como un pirata, o algo así. No tenía pendientes ni mucho menos, tampoco el cabello largo. Si acaso le alcanzaba para despeinarse de vez en vez. James era el misterio, encarnado. Hacía temblar de placer con sus musculosos brazos y su sonrisa perfecta, aquella que derretía a cualquiera. Parecía un hombre fuerte del campo, desencajaba con todo aquello que era el Imperio Potter, y eso les gustaba a los demás. Les fascinaba sus rasgos, en los cuáles no se dejaba lugar a duda su factor varonil. Y con una complexión atlética, el hombre estaba, en consideración de muchas, para comerlos.

Y juntos, simplemente eran una bomba. Parecían dioses, que caminaban entre mortales llenos de admiración. Algo que _se les había subido a la cabeza. _

–Por lo menos has desayunado, Black. No sé de que te quejas–, exclamó Potter luego de un rato en silencio. Ambos se observaron y Sirius supo que algo se cocía en la mente de su más preciado amigo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado, James? –. Una pregunta un poco absurda, según el azabache. ¿Qué había pasado? _Me encontré con una loca que me golpeó solo porque empecé a reírme. Una delgaducha que se cree muy fuerte y a la cuál, por mala suerte, he robado su zapatilla de ballet. Nada grave. _Claro, Sirius no tenía porque saber todo eso.

–Nada. Quiero trabajar. –James se encogió de hombros, sentándose frente a su escritorio y ajustando sus gafas, para introducirse en la pantalla de su Mac, en su negocio, aquél que su padre había dejado en sus manos. Sirius entendió que ya no lo necesitaba en aquél lugar y decidió que no estaría de más ponerse a trabajar él también, así que salió de su oficina dejando solo a su amigo.

{…}

–… Y uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres… ¡Llega tarde, Evans! –. Lo intentó. Lily intentó por todos sus medios correr a velocidad anormal. Incluso, su respiración todavía era irregular y los latidos de su corazón acelerados. También intentó entrar sin que _ella_ lo notara, pero no podía hacer nada. La señora Mcgonagall lo veía, lo sabía y lo conocía todo. Aquella vieja directora era demasiado astuta e inteligente para el gusto de las estudiantes.

–Lo siento, señora Mcgonagall. No se repetirá. –Prometió la pelirroja, atropellando sus palabras por el nerviosismo. No quería salir del espectáculo, deseaba demasiado el papel como para si quiera imaginarlo.

–Por supuesto que no, Lilianne. Anda y ve a cambiarte. Aquí en diez minutos–, a Lily le pareció ver una diminuta sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su profesora y asintiendo, aliviada, salió con prisa del escenario hacía detrás de bambalinas. Entró rápidamente al lugar de cambio y un largo suspiro se le escapó al descubrir allí a Jackie, una compañera bailarina, como ella. Una buena amiga.

Le pidió el par de zapatillas que sabía le sobraban y salió al escenario, lista, nueve minutos con diecinueve segundos más tarde. Mcgonagall le pidió que bailara, para mostrarle como a unas bailarinas aspirantes.

Entonces, comenzó su función.

Caminó hasta el centro del escenario y cerró los ojos, lentamente. Su mundo cambió. Olvidó el mal humor de la mañana, por culpa de aquél energúmeno que casi la pisa. Se sintió libre, cuando aquella melodía tan conocida comenzó a sonar. Sus piernas se mueven, como si estuviesen impulsadas automáticamente. Siente sus manos guiar a sus pies, envueltos en unas zapatillas de ballet que no son las suyas y le aprietan a tal punto que es ligeramente doloroso.

_Se movió. Bailó. Soñó. Y fue libre_. Porque con el ballet, se siente única en el mundo. _Saltó. Corrió. Y volvió a bailar_. Porque el ballet es su vida. Imagina que está en el campo al cuál iba a jugar con su padre de niña. Lo escuchó llamarla, pero ella hace caso omiso porque está danzando. El sol se encuentra en lo alto, brindándole el brillo que necesita. Su cabello parece estar en llamas gracias a los reflejos del sol. Se siente bien, se siente feliz.

Pero, entonces el grito de su padre se hace más grave y Lily puede percibir ligera preocupación en su voz. Lo comprende tarde, cuando ya va camino a caerse entre las profundidades del lago. Y cuando abre los ojos, está en el suelo del escenario, con todas las miradas fijas en ella.

Siente que en cualquier momento se va a desvanecer. Su mirada se pierde en el piso, completamente decaída e incrédula. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Siente que su estomago pronto se encoge y lo que quiere en ese momento es desaparecer. Sin embargo, sintió a Jackie colocar una mano en su hombro, haciendo un gesto con la otra mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Lily quiere llorar, pero no lo hace. Eso es ser débil, ser frágil y ella no es ninguna de las dos cosas. Respira profundamente, contando hasta diez y deshace el agarre de Jacqueline, para volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir bailando, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiese cometido aquél error tan estúpido en un salto que siempre le salía a la perfección. Vuelve al campo, cuando ya su padre la ha sacado del lago. Ella está nerviosa, pero él la abraza con fuerza, consolándola. Y le pide, que termine de bailar. Porque ella es fuerte y puede hacerlo.

La música acaba. Y la bailarina pisa firme, pero con gracia, en el suelo, para descansar. Observó ansiosa a Mcgonagall, quién en su seriedad, atinó a asentir con la cabeza y a dar las gracias con ese simple gesto, un poco hueco. Lily lo entiende como que puede retirarse y así lo hace, no sin antes escuchar a Mcgonagall decir que, luego del descanso del almuerzo, presentarán al hombre que patrocinará la obra de teatro, cuyo papel principal tanto anhela la pelirroja.

Al salir tras bambalinas y al llegar al lugar de cambio, Lily no resistió y se dejó caer en la fría cerámica del suelo. Jacqueline venía corriendo tras ella y después de cruzar la puerta, le envía a la pelirroja una mirada llena de compasión.

Porque Jackie la conoce, quizás como nadie, en aquél mundo de baile y danza. Y sabe muy bien que Lily detesta equivocarse. Porque la pelirroja es una perfeccionista empedernida que debe tener todo bajo control y se ha esforzado durante meses para impresionar a la directora.

– ¿Estás bien, Lils? –. Ella no responde. Con rabia, se quita las zapatillas prestadas y se da cuenta que sus pies están llenos de dolorosas ampollas que se han creado en apenas minutos, pero que le duelen como los mil demonios. Se viste con un mono deportivo y la chaqueta en conjunto, toma su bolso y le pregunta a Jacqueline si irá con ella a almorzar. La última asiente en silencio, al tiempo que observa a la pelirroja hacer muecas de disgusto y dolor mientras se viste los converses negros, mascullando algo contra un energúmeno que casi la mata.

{…}

Emmaline Marshall cruzó la puerta del local, con parsimonia y con una espléndida sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Era una mujer guapa, sin exuberantes exageraciones. Quizás, eran comunes sus características, pero Emma tenía ese algo que la diferenciaba del resto. Su cabello caoba, oscuro, siempre estaba perfectamente arreglado en una coleta de caballo y sus ojos de color canela estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas que cuidaban la profundidad de su mirada. Su caminar no era como el de Lily, grácil y casi una danza, sino que era firme y decidido, en combinación a su traje oscuro, que utilizaba para el trabajo.

La pelirroja la ve llegar y le hace señas con la mano para que se acerque a la mesa donde se encuentra con Jackie. Al llegar, Emma saluda a ambas mujeres con un abrazo típico en ella.

–A ver, Evans, desembucha: ¿Qué es tan urgente como para sacarme de mí adorada oficina? –. Pregunta la castaña, observando fijamente a la pelirroja y a la rubia a su lado.

–Qué tienes que comer, Marshall. Sino te saco yo fingiendo que estoy atrapada en un incendio o algo así, entonces no sales de esa condenada oficina–, Emma sonrió ante aquellas palabras y asintió, aceptando su culpa. Al fin y al cabo, su pelirroja amiga tiene razón; para Emmaline Marshall, el bufet lo es todo.

–Vale, vale. Solo concretaba un poco sobre el caso de tu padre. Me has pedido que averigüe que ha pasado y te digo una vez más que no soy policía. Creo que deberíamos hablar con Peter, es como tu segundo padre, ¿No? –, Emma observó a Lily suspirar varias veces, de resignación, mientras decía aquello.

–Lils, ¿Sigues con eso? Pero, si tu padre está… –Jacqueline no encontró las palabras necesarias para continuar aquella frase, pues bien sabía que su amiga creía todo lo contrario.

–Está vivo, Jackie. Estoy segura de ello. –Emma bajó la mirada, ligeramente cansada de escuchar a su amiga negar lo que es evidente. La rubia simplemente asintió, suspirando, y desviando la conversación al mesero que se acercaba, para pedir una buena orden; tres club house y una ración grande de papas fritas.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Emma se despidió con teléfono en manos lista para atender a su próximo cliente y las dos bailarinas, con la posibilidad de un retraso en la clase, corrieron hasta alcanzar algún taxi que las llevarás hasta _Chaussures de Ballet, _la academia donde recibían clases.

Una vez más, Lily llegó cuando ya todo había empezado, aunque al contrario que por la mañana, sus compañeras no bailaban sino que estaban enfiladas sobre el escenario, como esperando que un público imaginario les aplaudiera.

– ¡Oh, aquí están! Las que faltaban. Evans, Bourgeois, aquí ahora. –Lily y Jackie hicieron lo que la señora Mcgonagall les pedía y se colocaron al frente, con otras cinco bailarinas, quienes, junto a ellas, eran las más experimentadas de la academia por el tiempo que llevaban en la misma. –Bueno, jóvenes, el hombre amable y simpático que promocionará la obra está por llegar. Recuerden sonreír educadamente y si tienen algo que decir, por favor, no lo interrumpan–, su mirada fue directamente a Jacqueline, quién tenía la mala costumbre de no esperar para hablar. Era lo que llamaban boca floja.

Mcgonagall siguió dando instrucciones, hasta que su asistente, o su nieta, como creían Lily y Jackie, le avisó que _el hombre _ya estaba en el lugar. Lily observó a un hombre, con aspecto de motorista, aunque en versión mejorada, entrar en el teatro y cuando se preparaba para descubrir quién era el promotor, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con la vieja melodía de Freddie Mercury, _It's a kind of magic. _

Era su madre y Lily no tenía la mala costumbre de trancarle a su madre. Por lo tanto, atendió, escondiendo parte de su cuerpo tras Jackie, que intentó por todos los medios que no la vieran.

– ¿Qué pasa mami? Estoy en clases, no puedo atenderte ahora… No, te llamaré luego… No creo que hayan secuestrado a Petunia, ¡Te llamó ayer!... ¡Mamá! –La pelirroja escuchó algunas risas ahogadas y se percató tarde que había hablado demasiado alto, interrumpiendo el discurso de presentación de Mcgonagall. La vieja directora se acercó a ella y extendió su mano, pidiendo el teléfono, con aquella mirada severa que solo delataba molestia. –Chao, mamá. –Trancó y le entregó el teléfono a la directora.

–Después hablaremos, Evans. –La joven asintió, maldiciendo su mala suerte y cuando se enderezó para buscar con la mirada al _afamado_ promotor, casi no se cae hacía atrás. Lo hubiese hecho, si Jackie no la hubiese sostenido del brazo.

Pronto se sintió mareada, con el estomago revuelto y con todos los colores en su rostro. No había sido un día bueno. No, ni siquiera se acercaba a la mitad de un día bueno. Estaba en problemas con Mcgonagall, sus pies estaban a adoloridos y sus amigas no le creían cuando decía que su padre estaba vivo, porque así lo sentía. Además, un energúmeno le había casi atropellado y se había llevado su zapatilla, aquella que había sido un regalo de su padre, con él. Él era el culpable de toda su mala suerte.

Y ahí estaba, con su sonrisa perfecta y porte rompecorazones. Evans se sintió terriblemente perdida.

–Su nombre es James Potter. –Culminó Mcgonagall con su discurso y Lily pudo jurar que cuando el hombre la descubrió entre las bailarinas, su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

_Y más burlona._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible es de Jotaká. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ello. Es su gran obra. Lo único de mi creación sería todos aquellos personajes que no reconocen. Así que, ¡Aleluya Rowling!

Lo sé. Apenas y voy comenzando _Hielo y Fuego _y ya comienzo otra. Es que, ¡Tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza! Y bueno, para los rápidos que ya han captado la trama principal de la historia, -que no es precisamente el amor de James y Lily, eso es una consecuencia colateral,- los felicito. Los que no, esperen a los próximos capítulos para ver de que va todo. Espero que lo difruten. Como siempre, no promero fechas de actualización porque soy un desastre. Lo que si prometo es que no dejaré la historia colgada, aunque me tarde. Y ya de una vez digo que públicaré alternamente, por lo tanto, la próxima historia que tocaría actualizar sería_ Hielo y Fuego_, luego ésta y luego HYF nuevamente y así.

Así que espero su opinión, pues si les gusta, será mi ánimo para seguir. Acepto críticas, como ya saben y bueno, eso.

Saludos, Gabriela. (:


End file.
